Various methods to metallize substrates are known in the art.
Conductive substrates can be directly plated with another metal by various wet chemical plating processes, e.g. electroplating or electroless plating. Such methods are well established in the art. Usually, after cleaning pretreatment is applied to the metal surface before the wet chemical plating process is applied to ensure a reliable plating result.
Various methods are known of coating non-conductive surfaces. In wet chemical methods, the surfaces to be metallised are, after an appropriate preliminary treatment, either firstly catalysed and then metallised in an electroless manner and thereafter, if necessary, metallised electrolytically, or are directly electrolytically metallised.
In EP 0 616 053 A1 there is disclosed a method for direct metallisation of non-conductive surfaces, in which the surfaces are firstly treated with a cleaner/conditioner solution, thereafter with an activator solution, for example a palladium colloidal solution, stabilised with tin compounds, and are then treated with a solution which contains compounds of a metal which is more noble than tin, as well as an alkali hydroxide and a complex former. Thereafter the surfaces can be treated in a solution containing a reducing agent, and can finally be electrolytically metallised.
WO 96/29452 concerns a process for the selective or partial electrolytic metallisation of surfaces of substrates made from electrically non-conducting materials which for the purpose of the coating process are secured to plastic-coated holding elements. The proposed process involves the following steps: a) preliminary treatment of the surfaces with an etching solution containing chromium (VI) oxide; followed immediately by b) treatment of the surfaces with a colloidal acidic solution of palladium-/tin compounds, care being taken to prevent prior contact with adsorption-promoting solutions; c) treatment of the surfaces with a solution containing a soluble metal compound capable of being reduced by tin (II) compounds, an alkali or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, and a complex forming agent for the metal in a quantity sufficient at least to prevent precipitation of metal hydroxides; d) treatment of the surfaces with an electrolytic metallisation solution.
Alternatively, conductive polymers can be formed on the non-conductive surface to provide a first conductive layer for subsequent metal plating of the surface.
US 2004/0112755 A1 describes direct electrolytic metallization of electrically non-conducting substrate surfaces comprising bringing the substrate surfaces into contact with a water-soluble polymer, e.g. a thiophene; treating the substrate surfaces with a permanganate solution; treating the substrate surfaces with an acidic aqueous solution or an acidic microemulsion of aqueous base containing at least one thiophene compound and at least one alkane sulfonic acid selected from the group comprising methane sulfonic acid, ethane sulfonic acid and ethane disulfonic acid; electrolytically metallizing the substrate surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,209 is directed to a process for directly metallizing a circuit board having nonconductor surfaces, includes reacting the nonconductor surface with an alkaline permanganate solution to form manganese dioxide chemically adsorbed on the nonconductor surface; forming an aqueous solution of a weak acid and of pyrrole or a pyrrole derivative and soluble oligomers thereof; contacting the aqueous solution containing the pyrrole monomer and its oligomers with the nonconductor surface having the manganese dioxide adsorbed chemically thereon to deposit an adherent, electrically conducting, insoluble polymer product on the nonconductor surface; and directly electrodepositing metal on the nonconductor surface having the insoluble adherent polymer product formed thereon. The oligomers are advantageously formed in aqueous solution containing 0.1 to 200 g/l of the pyrrole monomer at a temperature between room temperature and the freezing point of the solution.
Depending on the chemical nature of substrate surface, adhesion of the plated metal layer to said surface can be an issue. For example, adhesion can be too low to provide a reliable bond between the metal layer and the underlying substrate.